Angels of God
by ShortPixie1998
Summary: I actually wrote this for a contest, which is over now, but I thought I'd publish it to see what y'all think. Enjoy!


Carlisle's POV

I was holding Renesmee in my arms for the first time and the whole family was watching, including Seth and Jacob. They always were here. Jacob almost would not let me hold Renesmee, but Bella talked to him, and then he let me. The tiny, but growing, child in my arms was wide awake. She was showing me pictures of myself and the family. I cradeled her in my arms as she smiled up at me. I smiled back. My beautiful grandaughter touched my face more, showing me Edward holding her for the first time.

"That's Daddy." I smiled.

She showed me Bella, giving birth.

"And that's Mommy." I winced.

She showed me herself, wearing the little dress Esme and I picked out for her, and my un-beating heart melted. "And that's you, sweetie. The most precious, perfect, beautiful grandaughter in the world."

"She loves you, Carlisle." Edward beamed at me.

Esme smiled wide at that. I grinned. "Oh, Carlisle... I wish we could have a little baby." She smiled longingly at Renesmee. She came to sit down next to me. "She's so beautiful." she whispered. I nodded in agreement. The rest of the family watched us, smiling. Even Jacob and Rosalie joined in.

Rosalie sighed. "May I please hold her now? She needs her Auntie Rosalie." she looked annoyed. "I mean look at her, Carlisle is so boring, she's getting sleepy."

I chuckled. "That's the point. She needs to rest."

Jacob growled. "Not a chance, blondie." he stood protectivly in front of Renesmee and I, and growled some more.

Emmett, being, well, Emmett, growled and threated to rip Jacob's throat out, while Rosalie got ready to pounce. Edward stopped her.

"Hush, Renesmee is trying to get to sleep." I murmered, softly.

"Can I take her shopping yet, Bella? She really, really, really, really, really, REALLY needs cute clothes!" Alice whinned, jumping up and down.

Jasper stood up, "Darlin'," he tried not to laugh. "She's only just been born. You should really give it a couple days." he faked coughed. "Maybe weeks."

Bella looked exausted. "No shopping until I've rested, and her clothes are cute." she joked. "And, plus. The last time you took me on a shopping trip, it lasted seven hours. Emmett ditched us. Rosalie screamed and complained. Esme just tried to smile. Carlisle tried not to lose his paitence. Edward hated you for a week. Jasper left on a hunting trip and didn't come back for five days. You were the ONLY one that was happy, Alice."

"Sorry, love. We really can't sleep. I wish we could, because I'm very tired, but we can't." Edward chuckled.

Alice interupted Edward. "Shopping trips are fun!" she squealed. "And correction, he left for three days and didn't come back."

"Oh!" Bella threw her and up in the air. "Mind me for not remembering! It's SOMEONE'S fault for not turning me into a vampire." she huffed.

Edward and Rosalie sighed. Emmett just sat there and laughed. Jasper rolled his eyes and pulled Alice away from Bella.

I chuckled and kissed Renesmee's forehead, ignoring my crazy, but wonderful children.

I laughed at how childish they all were. I shook my head and looked down at my beautiful grandaughter who was currently smiling at me, trying to tug on my hair. I leaned my head down so she could. She pulled at the blonde locks, grinning. She pulled not to hard, but not to soft. She didn't hurt me, though.

"Angels of God,

From Heaven so bright,

Watch over my children,

And guide them a right.

Fold your wings 'round them,

And guard them with love.

Sing to them softly,

From Heaven above." I whispered gently.

Everyone smiled at me. Renesmee touched my face, telling me how much she loved me.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." I whispered, smiling. And of course, I truly did. She is my grandaughter, and no matter how old she got, she'd always be named after me... Or at least the C part of her middle name. I kissed Renesmee's head one last time before she went to sleep.

"Good-night, my dear grandaughter." I murmered, placing her in my son's arms. Edward smiled and took her away. Jacob whinned some more, and Rosalie stompped out of the room.

"Emmett! Let's go!" she growled.

Emmett shot straight up and ran after her. "Can we go on another honeymoon!" he grinned.

"No!" she screamed. I heard a door slam.

Jacob sat there and laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You did good...Dad..."

I beamed as he called me 'dad.'

"You'll be a great father, Edward." I smiled.

"Only because I had the best." he nodded.

Right then, I truly realized, I have the best family in the world, and every moment I spend with my wife, my children, and my new grandaughter counts. I'm truly blessed to call these people in here my children. I'm blessed to call Esme my wife. I'm blessed to call Renesmee my sweet grandaughter.

I walked to my study smiling at the pictures on the wall. There were so many. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella, and my favorite, Esme and I. I went to my study, went to my computer, and printed a newly taken photo of Renesmee out. I put it in a frame and put it on my desk.

"Welcome to the family, Renesmee." I whispered looking at the photo.


End file.
